


Sup Up

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [128]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Saturday night in the Black Swan





	Sup Up

“Ain’t you lot got no ‘omes to go to?” Jack Dawson, landlord of the Black Swan, bellowed in a parade ground voice.

The die-hard regulars just carried on drinking.

Jack took a relaxed view of the licensing laws, especially when several local coppers were busily fraternising with the scientists and off-duty soldiers from the hush-hush premises over the road.

Half an hour later: “Sup up, the lot of you! Go chase a dinosaur or something!”

One of the younger guys rolled his eyes. “Good job you’ve signed the Official Secrets Act, mate.”

“He hasn’t,” the woman called Claudia muttered. “Yet.”


End file.
